


Prick goes the scorpion’s tale!

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, Ectoplasm, M/M, Short One Shot, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans, but it isn't sweet, edgeberry, was going to say short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Sans comes across the dark, imposing Underfell Papyrus in Waterfall – the other suave and charming, Sans couldn’t help but fall for the other…but to what cost? edgeberry oneshot. The title is from the 'Devils Carnival'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prick goes the scorpion’s tale!

**Author's Note:**

> A scorpion and a frog meet on the bank of a stream and the  
> scorpion asks the frog to carry him across on its back. The  
> frog asks, "How do I know you won't sting me?" The scorpion  
> says, "Because if I do, I will die too."  
> The frog is satisfied, and they set out, but in midstream,  
> the scorpion stings the frog. The frog feels the onset of  
> paralysis and starts to sink, knowing they both will drown,  
> but has just enough time to gasp "Why?"  
> Replies the scorpion: "Its my nature..."
> 
> \- Aesop

* * *

The dark sockets traced his form against the water, Sans could feel the drag of those scarred sockets linger on his porcelain like bones. Sans smiled at the other – softly, tempting. They both shouldn't be here, that meeting like this was not what was supposed to happen – it couldn’t happen. But they had never paid attention to the rules.

Sans saw the water lilies floating by in the strangely luminescent cave water; glowing and illuminating Sans’s face – the crunch of gravel under the taller skeletons boot was the only indication that the other came biting at his alluring lure.

The mouth quickly descended upon the smaller skeleton, Papyrus deftly pulled the blue scarf away – desperately eager for the others milky white marrow filled bones to be on display, the flighty blue fabric slipping from his long fingers.

Sans desperately pulled on the others armour and own scarf, rolling his body into the larger ones pelvis – eager for any type of friction against his trembling sex, wishing for his pants to join the steadily increasing pile on the shore; water lapping against the gravel bank and wetting the corners of the fabric, rolling against the rocky ground in such a constant motion that Sans could feel himself fall into the start of the same steady rhythm.

 The gentle drag of fingers against San’s pant crotch was the only warning the other got before the cool cave air hit the glowing, gaping cunt– hands grasping his hips and forcing Sans to grind against the heat of the Papyrus’s length, pressed against his own zipper desperate for relief. It was a relief that Sans would be more than happy to give the other.

He pulled away to assist the taller skeleton, trembling fingers pulling away the last barrier between them – the heat of the others length was almost too much, but also heavy and full looking. The red glow in the others sockets matched the heavy magic in Sans’s hand, bright and sticky to touch – silt copiously oozing the others pleasure; Sans had to fight the urge to suckle the delicious looking offering right before his eyes but rather wipe at it as it pearled at the tip.

‘I know you want to.’ He said darkly, making the smaller skeleton gasp and flush as he was pushed onto his knees; gravel digging into his sensitive kneecaps – staring at the others member like it was a barrel of a loaded gun, Sans felt his tongue form and saliva began to drool down his chin. Papyrus wiped the others saliva away, stringing the viscus fluid between his phalanges.

‘Come, take your prize.’

Sans took to it like a tit, sucking until the others nourishing milk filled his mouth and taste dance on his ectoplasmic tongue  - the steady grip of the others hand against his skull tensed and relaxed as the other suckled till no more milk flowed.

In these lust filled moments, Sans could almost forget the dust that the other brushed from his hands – the hands with the long fingers that bought him countless pleasures. The scars caused by desperate monster claws as he drowned them were almost two easy to forget too –absent mindedly Sans traced them; Sans briefly wondered how it would feel like to be pinned, pushed down into the water – bubbling desperately for air as the black and crimson soldier held him down.

It would probably feel as suffocating and as horrible as it sounded – but as the other picked him up and held him gently, crimson prick pressing urgently against his dripping entrance those dark thoughts were pushed out of his mind. Sans was told he was different than the others though, that Papyrus loved him and would never wish him harm, that if he died then so would Papyrus…

Right?

Papyrus pushed him gently against the gravel – smiling gently at the other as he fucked him, thrusting his long length in the clenching warmth he summoned for the other to use as he pleased. Sans could feel the cool water lap at his skull – he clenched at the other tighter in slight panic, Papyrus pushing the other’s arms down back to the others chest, crossing the smaller skeletons wrists in response.

This was just a game…

Right?

Papyrus pushed harder with his thrusts and hands – the crimson member was drilling relentlessly into San’s weeping entrance, the slickness making it easy for him to move even faster. Sans’s own arousal had dwindled away slowly– his blue entrance and quivering clit was not sure if it should react in pleasure or pain at the others forceful mating.

The water was now up to his collar bone – causing a chill course though his body, breathe hitching in panic and words catching in his throat.

This was just a joke…

Right?

Papyrus smirked jaggedly at the skeleton, his thrusts stuttering as he neared orgasm again – fully seating his twitching member into the others entrance, thick ribbons of red come started to fill the other steadily. Sans couldn’t help but gasp and arch at the feeling of heated magic filling him – but it was then he felt a large, faintly dust covered hand grasp his skull; a forceful push was all it took – and Sans was submerged in the water. Furious bubbles of air escaping his mouth was the only sign of him in the water.

And when the bubbles stopped and the twitches stilled, only then did Papyrus pat the others head and pull out.

No amount of love can stop a creature's nature.

* * *

:( well, that was depressing. have some fanart :) 

 


End file.
